Accidental Slumber
by DragonAim
Summary: After an accident in the restricted part of the library, the girls are forced into this crazy fight for their lives. How would this affect their lives and the lives of those they love? Canon pairings. Please review! Rated for very mild violence.


**Hey guys, its DragonAim! I just wanted to say that this was a oneshot I had wanted to write for a long time. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about 'Girl meets Immortality', I'm just getting my creative juices flowing. So, on with the story!**

 ***In no way does Winx club or any of its characters belong to me.**

 **-At Faragonda's office-**

"I'm sorry, Ms.F, but you want me and the girls to do what again?" Bloom asked her headmistress, her brow furrowed together in confusion.

"I want you and the other Winx club girls to straighten up the forbidden section of the library. It's much too dangerous for any of the other students to do it and and I are much too busy to do it ourselves. Can you please try and get your friends to help organize it?" Faragonda pleaded.

Bloom placed a hand on her forehead and pressed her lips into a tight line. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. But it won't be easy. Especially with Stella. You know she makes a beeline in the opposite direction whenever any type of work is mentioned."

gave her a sly smile.

"Just to sweeten the deal, tell them you girls can…"

"... we can take a week off of school, no strings attached!?" Stella squealed excitedly.

"Yep, well, if you consider cleaning a part of the library no strings attached, then yes, no strings attached." Bloom clarified. She had just finished explaining to them 's deal. So far everyone was on board.

"Okay, when do we start?!" Stella asked, impatient to start her chores, for once.

"That depends. Are all of you in?" Bloom asked the others in the room. They looked at each other and then started nodding their heads.

"Yeah, we're game." Musa said smirking.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Bloom said.

- **At Redfoutain** -

Professor Saladin was rushing around his office, trying to pick up and stuff all of his medical and magical herbs, along with books, into his duffle bag. Just as he was mentally checking things off, his grandson and friends walked in.

"Hey grandfath-whoa what's going on? You going to a last minute convention or something?" Helia asked, as him and his squad stopping in their tracks.

"No, I'm going to Alfea."

"Oh no, did something happen to ? Or one of the other professors?" Timmy asked, the other option not even coming to mind.

"No-" Saladin started to answer, but was cut off by the sighs of relief and Sky saying "Thank goodness. I don't know what the girls would have done if something would've happened to-"

"-but there was an accident involving the Winx." Saladin finished, preparing himself for the boy's reaction to this piece of news.

For a moment the boys just stood there, mouths agape and eyes popping out of their skulls, processing what their professor just said. But once they did, they were at his desk in an instant, banging their fist and bombarding him with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are they alive?"

"How bad are they hurt?"

"Are they in the hospital?"

"Where were they found and who found them or who were they with?"

"Who hurt my girl? I'll pound them!" ( **A/N I bet you know who said that one.** )

Saladin simply motioned for them to calm down with his hands.

Once they stopped and took a breather, Saladin said, "Look, boys, I don't know the details. All I know is that when called me she was very upset and said something about the Winx being hurt and that I needed to get down there fast with all my herbs and books. So that's what I'm doing. You boys want to come with?"

But the boys were already walking through the portal Saladin conjured.

- **At Alfea** -

Faragonda was pacing around the quarry, waiting for Saladin to get there and trying not to sob.

That's why as soon as the portal started to form she took off running towards it. ' _Please, Saladin, have something to save my girls._ ' she thought to herself.

She was mildly surprised when six specialists stepped out instead of their headmaster, but was relieved when he stepped out after the young men.

"Saladin, thank the heavens you're here!" cried.

"Faragonda, what happened?" Saladin asked.

Just as he asked that question, Faragonda broke down sobbing. This caused the boys to worry. What had happened here? The school doesn't seem to be in ruins. Unless they were fighting some inside battle.

"I don-don't kn-know. All I know is th-that Barb-Barbetaea found the Winx bloody and half-dead! They're in the infirmary right now, but Ofelia said they probably won't last-" she didn't finish because she just realized that the boys had already taken off running to the infirmary.

- **In the Infirmary** -

As soon as the boys got there, they wasted no time knocking on the door. When the elderly nurse opened the door, she immediately recognized the boys as the Winx club's boyfriends. The reason was that this wasn't their first visit, unfortunately…

"Boys, I was wondering how long it would take for word to spread and you to get here. Come in, but be quiet, they need to rest." The boys merely nodded their heads as the old woman stepped aside, allowing them in. But that was easier said than done when the saw the state their girlfriends were in. Once that sight entered their already frantic minds, they wanted to scream.

Their once strong, beautiful girlfriends were now weak and pale. Their faces were scrunched up in obvious discomfort and were tossing from side to side. The sweat was visibly beading on their brows and they were shaking. That wasn't the part that really scared them though.

It was that securely wrapped around each of the girls heads and some of their limbs, bloody bandages were trying to stop the bleeding. But that wasn't the most terrifying part. It was, even though they tried to clean it off, blood was still in the girls' hair and smeared on their now almost lifeless skin.

The boys just stood in shock at the sight before them. But as soon as their brains kicked in, each one were beside their respective girlfriend's bed, soothing her and planting kisses on her face.

Soon after, Saladin, Faragonda, and Barbetea entered the infirmary. The boys looked up from their girlfriends faces to ask Ms. Barbetaea, "How-how did you find them?"

Barbetaea sighed, "I haven't been looking forward to explaining how I found them. It was gruesome. But at least we're all together so I won't have to tell it more than once. I was organizing and checking out books to students when…"

 _Flashback_

 _The sound of a magical explosion penetrated the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the library, followed by a thud, as though something was forcefully thrown against the wall._

' _Huh, that came from the restricted area. I wonder why-_ _ **oh no**_ _! The girls!' Ms. Barbetaea thought._

" _Okay everyone, the library is closed for the day. Something has come up." Ms. Barbetaea announced as an attempt to get everyone out in an orderly fashion and without her freaking out._

 _Groans erupted from the students as they filed out. As soon as everyone was out, she sped through the library to the forbidden section, praying she wasn't too late._

 _But as she arrived, that looked to be the case. All of the girls were slumped against the bookcases, bleeding through wounds on their heads and limbs, books scattered on the floor._

" _Nurse! Help, PLEASE!"_

 _Flashback ends_

At that point, tears were flowing freely from everyone's eyes.

"I-I ne-never should h-have had th-them clean the forbidden part of the library." Faragonda sobbed.

Just as Saladin was about to say something, Ofelia's assistant rushed through the door.

"I found the book that caused this!" she exclaimed.

"Excellent! What does it say?" Ofelia asked, feeling hope for the first time that day.

' _Fare queste ragazze cadono in trance e non essere svegliato fino a quando non hanno affrontato la parte più insidiosa di queste storie._ ' She read off from the large, expensive looking book in her hands. ' _Make these girls fall into a trance and not be awaken until they have faced the most treacherous parts of these stories._ ' She looked up to the others with scared eyes.

"Oh no…" Sky whispered.

- **In the Book Realm** -

"Well, you've really done it now, Stella!" Aisha fumed, "There's a reason you don't go around opening random books!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Stella snapped back, "I was curious to see what that language inscribed on the back was! Is that a crime, _Water Princess_?!"

"Why you little-"

"Girls! Knock it off!" Bloom ordered, stepping in between the two to prevent an upcoming fight. "We have no idea where we are and we're not going survive unless we work together."

"Perhaps I can help with that." A mysterious voice called to them from behind. The girls whipped around to come face to face with a young man, only a few years older than themselves. He had dark, tan skin and his hair was in dread-lochs. His clothing resembled those of a servant in ancient India.

"Oh good where are we exactly, sir? And who are you?" Tecna asked. But instead of answering her questions, he kept talking.

"You see, all you have to do is survive contain parts of a story-"

"Uh, hello? My friend asked you a question. And what do you mean survive?" Musa asked, bewildered. But he still ignored their questions.

"-you will be paired off into groups of two. You will cover three stories all together-"

"Seriously, dude, are you deaf or something?" Stella asked, ticked off. But he still continued his speech.

"-and you will not awaken until you completed your part-"

"Wait, what?" Bloom said, raising an eyebrow.

"-Good luck."

"No, wait! What did you-"Aisha started to ask, but was too late. Once he snapped his fingers, there was a bright light and they were taken to an unfamiliar location.

- **With Aisha and Flora** -

 **They didn't know where they were, but as soon as their feet touched the ground, they took off running. The thing was that they didn't know why, it was as if their body knew something they didn't.**

 **That's when a roar sounded close behind them. When they looked over their shoulders, the saw giant, dog-like beasts coming in behind them.**

" **The mutts are closing in behind us, Aisha." Flora called. After those words escaped her mouth, she thought, '** _ **How did I know what they're called?**_ **'**

" **I know, Flo. We just need to make it back to the Cornucopia. Remember we're the last remaining team. All we have to do is kill Cato and we can go home." '** _ **What the heck am I talking about?**_ **'**

 **All of the sudden, the Mutts charged forward and knocked Flora to the ground. Aisha was over to her in a heartbeat, shooting and beating the mutts to death. Pretty soon, with the help from Aisha, Flora was able to push their dead corpses off of her bloody body.**

" **Okay, let's get going before the rest catch up." Aisha said, dusting herself off. Flora simply nodded and took off running.**

 **In a couple minutes, they were standing in front of a large, metal spacecraft- like building they assumed to be the 'Cornucopia'.**

 **Because of the fast-approaching mutts, they wasted no time climbing to the top. Almost immediately, the mutts started surrounding the base.**

" **Well, at least now if Cato does come here, the Mutts will finish him off and we can go back-" Aisha was cut off by the sound of Flora screaming then choking. Aisha whipped around and came face to face with Cato. He was holding Flora in a headlock and it looked like he was…** _ **crying**_ **? Why the heck was he crying? I mean, he is most likely the one that will get out of here alive, considering our current situation. Not taking a lot of time pondering this, Aisha took out her bow and aimed it at the 19-year old man.**

" **Go head, do it. Then we'll both be knocked down and you'll win. Isn't that what you want? To go home? To live? Because trust me, this-this isn't living." Cato cried, more tears streaming down his face. Aisha merely let her stance drop before resuming it a few moments later. She then saw Flora draw an 'X' in blood on Cato's hand.**

" **Go ahead. Do it!" Cato yelled.**

 **Aisha shot, hitting him square on the hand, causing him to release Flora and stumble backwards off of the Cornucopia. As soon as he hit the ground, the mutts began to eat him alive, his cries for mercy filling the air.**

 **Out of pity, Aisha dealt the final blow, taking him out of his misery. The mutts disappeared soon after.**

 **Aisha and Flora turned to each other, smiles stretching ear to ear.**

" **Flo, we did it! We won! We can go home!" Aisha exclaimed as she and Flora hugged, celebrating their victory. But as they hugged, a voice announced over the speaker…**

" _ **The previous adaptation of the rules is no longer in effect. There may only be one victor.**_ **"**

 **Aisha and Flora both looked at each other, their faces a mixture of sorrow and nervousness. After a couple minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Flora said, "Kill me."**

 **Aisha's eyes widened at this request. "What? Why?"**

" **Because you have people who need you. I don't."**

" **Yes, you do. You have your family, Helia, and…me. I need you. Your one of only few friends I have. Without you… I wouldn't be who I am today."**

" **Well, what can we do? One of us has to kill the other."**

 **Aisha pondered this for a moment and then a look of determination spread across her face. "We eat the nightlock berries."**

" **But we'll be dead in a minute…"**

" **Exactly. I'm sure the Capital would want two victors instead of none."**

 **Picking up on Aisha's plan, Flora started bringing the berries out of her pocket and up to her mouth, while Aisha did the same.**

 **Just as they were about to consume the berries, the speaker turned on again.**

" _ **Stop! You win. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the victors of the 74**_ _ **th**_ _ **Hunger Games, Aisha Andros and Flora Linphea.**_ **"**

Suddenly, Aisha and Flora bolted upright in their beds.

- **With Tecna and Musa** -

 **Tecna didn't know what was going on, but she was running as fast as she could. She was able to figure out she was in a forest of some sort and that she either run to something or from something. The first option seemed most logical because as she kept running, the undergrowth and clumps of trees became thicker.**

 **Without her brains consent, she found herself muttering, "I can't be too late. I can't be too late."**

' _ **Can't be too late to what?'**_ **Tecna thought to herself, but she soon answered her own question as she broke through a wall of greenery into a clearing.**

 **There, not even six meters away from her, was a wolf the size of a bear and eyes like coal set aflame.**

 **With Musa hanging from its jaws.**

" **NO!" Tecna shouted. The beast turned his mighty head around, Musa's limp body swaying with the movement. As Tecna's eyes meet his, he dropped Musa's lifeless body to the forest floor. He soon charged towards Tecna, eyes glowing redder with each bound. Tecna enraged by the monster's action, did something very unexpected.**

 **She turned into a mountain lion.**

' _ **How is this possible?**_ **' She thought to herself, but then remembered that the animal was still coming for her. So, she decided to meet him half-way.**

 **Soon, both beings clashed against each other, each one fighting for dominance. Somehow, Tecna was able to get on top of the creature, biting at his neck. He let out an enraged howl, suddenly finding the strength to push her off of him. He was now on top of Tecna, leaving far more serious injuries on her body. Tecna managed to wiggle free, and darted to the perimeter of the clearing, circling the animal.**

' _ **I have to beat this thing. If I don't me and Musa won't live to see our 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthdays. I have to turn into something bigger, stronger. I got it!'**_

 **Tecna then turned into a replica of the most feared predator in Noor.**

 **The Shriker.**

 **A copy of the beast in front of her.**

 **At the same time, both creatures pounced.**

 **Musa woke up to the sounds of primal combat. When she tried to see what was going on, she was blinded by blood. All of the sudden, a piercing pain shot throughout her body, originating from her side. She looked down at her side and saw nothing but blood. Then when she glanced up from her side, she saw two beasts wrestling for dominance.**

' _ **Two Shrikers? As if one wasn't enough. Wait. How did I know what these wild animals are called? And how did I get here?**_ **' Musa thought, starting to slip in and out of a state of consciousness. Just before she blacked out, one of them charged straight for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the final blow. When it didn't come, she looked up and saw the other protecting her. She then knew it had to be Tecna. Out of the blue, a portal conjured out of thin air, pulling both creatures into it. As she blacked out, she muttered a pained 'No', but not before she felt strong arms pick her up.**

 **They were suddenly transported from their current positions, and were now running through a cave system, the padding of paws slapping stone echoing behind them.**

" **It's catching up behind us, Tec." Musa panicked.**

" **I know. We just need to take a right at the next-oh no!" Tecna exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.**

" **What is it- oh, c'mon!" Musa shouted. They were trapped against a wall. They were about to turn and run, but an obstacle blocked their path. The Shriker.**

 **As the Shriker advanced towards them at a torturously slowly pace, Tecna was scanning the small room for an exit point. Finding none, she wracked her brain for ideas until one come to mind.**

' _ **Of course. All I have to do is use the Darro's curse! Wait, what is that?**_ **' Tecna thought to herself.**

" **Tec, do something!" Musa exclaimed, backing up all the way to the wall behind them.**

" **I am!" Tecna said briefly. She quickly picked up a stone and threw it to the ceiling above. This caused dirt and rock to fall down onto the beast, covering half of him.**

 **Tecna and Musa just stood in shock for moment. Finally, Tecna broke the silence.**

" **Musa, you okay?"**

" **Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"**

 **Yes, I just- look!" Tecna pointed to the creature buried under the rocks, who's eyes were slowly opening. But these eyes weren't coal ablaze, but mere clumps of dirt. Like those of a…**

" **Tecna! We have finish it off! Now!" Musa exclaimed, but Tecna wasn't listening. Instead, she took out some water and leaned down to the massive dog's head, pouring some water into the cap while doing so. Once he placed it near the Shriker's head, the dog looked up before lapping it up with his tongue.**

" **Why did you-" Tecna motioned for her to stop by holding up one finger.**

 **After he had finished drinking, the Shriker laid his head on the floor and his eyes fluttered close. A final breath escaped his parted lips and then all was silent.**

" **It's over. The Shriker is dead." Tecna announced quietly.**

Tecna and Musa's eyes suddenly snapped open.

- **With Bloom and Stella** -

 **Stella was teleported to a room full of mirrors. In any other occasion she would be happy, but now all she wanted to do was get out.**

 **All of the sudden, a woman's voice filled the air.**

" **Mom!" Stella cried out without thinking.**

' _ **Wait, that's not my mom's voice!**_ **' Stella thought to herself.**

 **But even with that information, her legs kept chasing after the cries for help. Soon, she found that they were coming from a coat-closet down the hall. But as soon as she opened it, she found it was a recording.**

" **You really were too easy to fool." A mysterious voice called. When Stella turned around, she was faced by a man in his mid-twenties, with all of his long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail.**

" **James, you tricked me!" Stella exclaimed. '** _ **How do I know this guy?**_ **'**

" **Yes, I did, but you weren't willingly going to come to your demise, now were you?" James mused. Stella simply scowled in response.**

" **Now, just to sweeten the deal, I brought this." James pulled out a video camera, "I got it from your house. I hope you don't mind. No? Good. Now, show me I look of sheer terror and pain. And…action." He said, turning the camera on. But instead of doing what he asked, Stella kicked him in the shins and ran. This only infuriated him more.**

 **James leapt ahead and pinned Stella to the ground. He clawed Stella in the wrist, drawing blood and causing a scream to escape her mouth. James leaned down close to her ear and said, "Now I was going to make this last, but now I'm just going to finish you off right now."**

 **He was about to fire the finishing blow, when suddenly a mass of fiery red hair knocked him off and into the mirrors, shattering them.**

 **As he was getting up, Bloom ran over to Stella and put her on her back.**

" **I'm sorry." Bloom told her.**

" **For wha-" Stella was cut off by Bloom.**

" **Hold on!" Bloom ordered as James smashed them through the glass. Stella was knocked off Bloom's back on contact with the ground. James took her already bloody wrist in his grasp and bit down. Stella screamed, but before James drank her to death, Bloom knocked him off. A couple other guys pulled him away, while Bloom, a man, and a teenage girl stayed with her. Out of the corner of her eye, Stella saw the other boys lighting a fire and pulling James limb from limb. All of the sudden, a burning sensation erupted in her head.**

" **AHHHH! Someone put out the fire!" Stella screamed.**

" **Carlisle, do something!" Bloom screeched, and then thought, '** _ **How do I know this guy?**_ **'**

" **Alice, go help your brothers." The man named Carlisle said to the girl named Alice. She simply nodded and ran over to the bonfire.**

" **Bloom, it's either you suck the venom out her she will turn. Your choice" Carlisle said as he put her leg in a splint. Bloom just wordlessly took her wrist and bit down. At first it hurt, but soon it started to relieve some of the pain going through her body. But after a while, Stella became light-headed from blood-loss. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Carlisle saying, "Find the will to stop."**

 **Bloom pulled back abruptly, horrified at what she almost did. But then Carlisle said two words that made everything better.**

" **She'll live."**

Bloom and Stella sat up, panting and sweating.

- **Meanwhile, in the Infirmary** -

All the boys have been doing for the past eight hours is pacing outside in the hall when they weren't allowed in, and comforting their girlfriends when they were.

At this current time, they weren't allowed in. That's why it was so scary when Nurse Ofelia walked out with a concerned look on her face.

"Ofelia, what's wrong?" Faragonda asked, even though deep down, she already knew the answer.

Ofelia gave them all a sympathetic look before saying, "The Winx club just started bleeding for no apparent reasons. I tried to stop it, but no matter how many bandages I use, it won't stop. They're also saying some very odd things, indeed. Like 'Mutts' and 'Shriker' and 'I won't be able to stop!'."

All of the sudden, the sound of a frantic beeping filled the air, followed by a fore longed one.

"Oh no! One of them is flat-lining!" Ofelia rushed into room, soon followed by the others.

Riven's heart stopped as he saw Ofelia trying to save his girlfriend. Nabu saw this and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately afterwards, Musa took a deep breath and turned her head to the side. After doing a finale check-up, she walked towards the other beings in the room.

"They're all stable, but I'm going to have to keep an eye on Flora, Musa, and Stella. They have the worst wounds."

At this piece of news, Riven, Helia, and Brandon's hearts broke. What would they do without their girls?

Saladin then looked at the clock. Seeing that it was past eleven o'clock at night, he said, "Boys, it's getting late. We better be getting back to Redfoutain."

"But, professor-" Sky was cut off by Ofelia.

"Don't worry. If there's any change in their conditions, you'll be the first to know. Now, go get some sleep."

The boys reluctantly agreed, but as they were walking through the door, the Winx club bolted straight up in their beds, coughing and panting.

Nurse Ofelia cried, "Girls!" The boys whipped around to see their girlfriends looking around, trying to gather their bearings about where they were.

"Bloom!"

"Stella!"

"Flora!"

"Tecna!"

"Musa!"

"Aisha!"

The girls looked to the direction the voices were coming from just in time to see their boyfriends running towards them. Before they could protest, the boys wrapped their arms around their girls as cries of pain erupted from their beings.

The boys automatically pulled back, their faces a mix of concern for their girlfriends and horror that they had hurt them. The girls picked up on this immediately and reassured them, "It's fine. We're just a little sore because of what we had to endure."

"Speaking of which, what exactly _did_ you girls do? Because here in the infirmary, you were bleeding for no reason and saying things that didn't make sense." Nurse Ofelia asked.

The girls looked at each other, silently asking who should start. Aisha finally spoke up.

"Me and Flo were sucked into the ending of the Hunger Games. We were attacked by Mutts, but Flora got the most scars. I managed to fight them off, but when we got to the Cornucopia, Cato grabbed Flora. I knocked him off and into the pit of mutts. Me and Flora almost attempted suicide before we got teleported out."

"WHAT!?" Helia and Nabu shrieked, terrified that their girlfriends even considered that an option.

Flora held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, don't worry. It was only an act to make the game-makers reconsider the rule change."

"Who?" Helia asked confused.

"Too much to explain. Tecna, Musa, what'd that guy put you through?" Flora asked, trying to redirect the topic of this conversation.

"Well, all I remember is running through the forest and then seeing Musa hanging out of a wolf the size of a bear's jaws. It all went downhill after that. I got angry and transformed into some animals. Then I tumbled into a portal with the beast, and next thing I know I'm in a cave with Musa with that thing chasing us. After I caused the mini-rockslide and gave it some water, we woke up. Anything you want to add Muse? Muse, you okay?" Tecna asked, snapping her friend out of her dazed trance.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Also, I remember the same things, except when we first got there, all I remember seeing in the beginning is red eyes, then lights out. When I woke up, I was in a lot of pain and I saw you and this beast battling it out, then you fell into the portal and _BAM_ we're in the cave." Musa explained, then clutched her bloody side in pain. Riven saw this and was infuriated at this-this _thing_ and himself for letting this happen to her.

"Bloom, Stel, what'd happen to you guys?" Brandon questioned both because he was concerned for his girlfriend and he wanted to change the subject because he could practically see steam coming out of Riven's ears.

Stella spoke up since she had the most to explain, "Well, at first, I was in a room full of mirrors. Usually I would be happy, but for some reason, all I wanted to do was get out. Then I heard this voice, so I went to it. It was like I was _drawn_ to it. Then when I opened the closet where the voice came from, it was empty. The voice was just a recording. All of the sudden, this James person started attacking me, and if Bloom wasn't there, I would be dead. But, James soon got to me and-and he bit me. The last thing I remember as Bloom sucking out the venom."

Bloom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same here. Except, for me, I remember protecting you and worrying I wouldn't be able to protect you."

After this was said, the room was filled with a silence, a void of unanswered questions.

Deciding to break the silence, Ofelia simply said, "I'm going to keep the girls overnight for observations. You can come visit them in the morning." And with that, she began ushering everyone out of the room.

But just before they were completely out of the room, asked, "Flora, when you were asking what happened to Musa and Tecna, you said something quite peculiar. Who was the guy you were speaking of?"

As soon as this question filled the air, the girls took a deep inhale of breath and slouched back into their beds, their faces seemingly calm but their eyes a mix of nervousness and determination.

Aisha finally stated, "We're tired. We should go to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Aisha-" Nabu started to protest, but was cut off by Aisha's impatient tone.

"I said goodnight!" All six girls laid down all the way, their heads buried in the firm, yet comfortable, pillows of the infirmary, covers pulled all the way up to their chins.

sighed at this, knowing that they would not be getting anymore answers from them tonight. After saying a quick 'Goodnight' to the nurse and six fairies who were pretending to be asleep, vacated the room along with the librarian, headmaster, and six heroes in training.

Before parting ways, she told the boys "Don't worry. I'm sure that tomorrow the girls will answer all of our questions. It was probably because they were tired and they've been through a lot today. Now go get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning." She hoped she sounded convincing enough because she wasn't sure of it herself. But she seemingly did a well enough job, because the boys flashed her crooked, half-hearted smiles before leaving with their headmaster. Faragonda and Barbetaea shared a look before splitting up as well, both heading to their designated sleeping quarters.

 **-In a realm across the dimension-**

A young man, head full of dark brown hair tied in a frenzy of dread-lochs, was looking across the scene laid out in front of him. He was sitting atop a pillar, staring intently at a holographic screen produced by a wall of stars that came together once the Winx's journey had begun. He had been watching them from the beginning, surveying their moves, observing their actions. Once it had stopped, he lightly chuckled to himself, smiling a smile that was not humorous, but full of respect. Finally, after a couple minutes of silently thinking to himself, he said something.

"These girls are special, especially the one who survived the Shriker attack. I'll have to keep my eye on them. They will become the next champions of the Imaginary Realms or my name is not Laurio Dreamweaver."

 **So it's done. I'm not planning on doing a sequel. You can if you want, but please do not copy this onto your profile. And please give me credit for the original story. Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
